getting to know each other
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: it seems phoebe can handle having paige around ,but what about piper.


I don't own these own any of this 

I don't own these own any of this 

Piper is just waking up after a restless night. She reaches next to her to find Leo already gone. She rarely had a good nights sleep after prue had passed away. And she didn't really know how to handle her newfound sister. Paige had shown up a few weeks after prue had passed on. And she seemed like a nice enough girl. Phoebe had gotten along with Paige from the start. But piper on the other hand had been very weary of this new person in her life. Even though all the people she trusted had told her that everything Paige had told them was true. She gets herself out of bed and heads over to the bathroom. As she passes phoebes room she can hear laughter coming from behind the door. Oh how she wished that she could be so carefree and happy as phoebe seemed to be. Just as she reaches the bathroom door phoebes door opens up and Paige walks in to the hallway. "Hi piper, did you have a good night". "Uh yeah thanks" piper says quickly and heads into the bathroom. She knows that she should be nicer to Paige after all she was her half sister. And she had promised phoebe that she would try. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Paige was somehow replacing prue, and piper did not like that feeling. She steps in the shower as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Oh prue how I wish you where here I don't know how to deal with this".

Phoebe is in her room and can hear piper crying in the bathroom. She wished that she could find a way for piper to move on with her life and be a little happier. Yes it was true they had lost prue and she was sad too. But she had slowly moved on with her life. And liked the fact that Paige was there. In the beginning she had had the same feeling piper did and didn't really trust Paige. But after mom, grams, Leo, and even Sam had confirmed what Paige had said was true. She had become more comfortable with Paige and they had a lot in common she had found out. She had talked to Piper about her ways with Paige and she had promised that she would try better. But it seemed the longer that Paige was there the more distant piper seemed to get. "Oh prue how I wish you where here I don't think piper knows how to handle this.

Paige had walked past the bathroom and headed in to the guestroom. Weird she thought she had been here for weeks and still piper called it the guestroom. She had gotten along with phoebe fast enough. But it just seemed that she couldn't get through to piper. She could understand that both girls had been very worried that she had shown up a few weeks after prue had past away. And phoebe had started to trust her after her mom and dad had told them about her. Even grams and Leo had confirmed it. But piper on the other hand she couldn't get a grip on. It was not that she was trying to replace her older sister. She could never step in prue's footsteps. Not that she ever would. As she walks back to phoebe room she can hear piper cry in the bathroom. "Oh prue how I wished you where here I don't think piper knows how to handle this".

After piper is done in the shower and has gotten dressed she walks down the stairs and in the kitchen to find Paige and phoebe already there. She gives a smile to both girls and gets herself a cup of coffee." Piper I think we need to have a talk" phoebe says. "How about we have a family dinner tonight you can make your famous chicken and ill make my salad". "Yeah that's a good idea" Paige jumps in "I can make a great dessert". "Okay what ever you guys want but I am not making the chicken ill make some steak". Phoebe looks at piper and sees that her sister has tears in her eyes again. Oh man how could she have been so stupid piper's chicken had been prue's favorite. "I'm sorry piper" phoebe whispers. "Don't worry about it phoebe" piper says and heads out the door leaving the two sisters staring at her.

How could phoebe be so insensitive she knew that the chicken was prue's favorite? Piper was boiling mad by the time she got to the club. And now she had to go to the store and get stuff to make this stupid dinner and sit there all night making nice to the person who was taking prue's place. She had to find a way to get out of it by tonight she could not handle sitting across from her it just hurt to much to see her sitting in prue's spot at the dinner table. If she could only find a way. Just then there is a blue light that fills her office she doesn't even look up anymore she knows that it is Leo. "And how is the most beautiful women in the world today"? Leo asks with a big grin on his face. "Fine now that the most handsome man in the world is here" piper smiles as she walks over to her husband and gives him a kiss. "I heard we are having a family dinner tonight," Leo says as he trails her neck with little kisses. "How did you know that already" piper wants to know as she walks back to her desk. "I went to the house first I thought that you still might be there," Leo says as he looks at piper in confusion. "Well I have changed my mind I am not having that dinner tonight as a matter of fact I was just about to call phoebe and let her know" piper said without looking at her husband. "Well piper I am gonna override you on that one and we are going to sit down and have dinner with both your sisters" Leo says with determination to his voice. " Sister and half sister " piper corrects Leo. "Whatever you say piper but you are going to be there tonight even if I have to take you they're myself," Leo says. He then looks up to the sky and says that he has to go. "Oh prue please help me get through this night I cant handle this" piper says as she looks at the sky.

The evening came sooner then piper wanted it to after she had stood in line at the grocery store for an hour just to get the stupid things for dinner. The idea of not going had left her mind cause she knew that Leo would be true his word and orb her to the manor if she didn't show up. When she got the manor she found Paige and phoebe already in the kitchen in full swing. Phoebe had a big smile on her face and a big dot of some kind of powder on her nose. Paige was smiling too until piper walked in the door. It was almost as if she was scared of piper. Piper felt a little guilt coming over her but it got replaced with anger when she saw that Paige was holding the cup piper had made as a child for prue. She puts the grocery bags on the kitchen table and starts to unpack them. "So how was your day" Paige tries. But there is no answer. "Okay then maybe later" as Paige puts the cup down and heads out of the kitchen. "Piper"!! Phoebe shouts at her. "That was just plain mean the least you could have done was answer her" "I am sorry phoebe I didn't mean to" Yes piper you did what is wrong with you these days, you said you where going to try but it seems like you are getting worse". "I am sorry". Piper said once again "but I cant help it, every time I turn around she is there she is where prue is suppose to be" "you remember her?? Phoebe your other sister the one you have seem to have forgotten already, the one you have replaced". Piper now says with the tears running down her cheeks.

All phoebe could do was look in shock at her older sister. How could piper even think that she had forgotten prue? Prue had been more like a mother to her than patty had and for piper to even say that hurt her more than she thought it could. "How can you say that to me piper, you know how much I love prue and how much I miss her but she would want us to live our life and try to move on and that includes Paige whether you like it our not she is our sister too". "Half sister phoebe" piper states. "And this is prue's cup and I don't want her to use it". Piper sneers and takes the cup of the counter. "Phoebe walks over and takes piper in her arms "Piper honey I know you miss her as much as I do. But you can't keep doing this to Paige. It is not her fault what happened to prue. and taking prue's cup and hiding it is not going to bring her back". Piper just lets the tears roll as she holds on to phoebe for dear life. Unbeknown to the two sisters in the kitchen Paige had been listing to their conversation. She looks up at the heavens and says with a broken voice "mommy I am trying but she doesn't like me and I don't know what do anymore". She hangs her head and walks up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes later Leo orbs in to the manor he had expected dinner to be ready by now or at least the smell of it but there was nothing. He walked in the kitchen to find phoebe and piper sitting at the kitchen table. He could see piper had been crying and that she was clutching prue's cup. How he wished that he could help her he hated to see her in so much pain. "Hey girls I thought I was late but it looks like we are running late tonight so why don't I help make this great dinner where is Paige ". "I think she went upstairs" phoebe said and got up to go upstairs. When she got upstairs and to Paige's room the room was empty. Where could she be phoebe thought but then she noticed the letter that was lying on the bed. Oh no where had she gone. Phoebe picked up the letter and wanted to read it but noticed that pipers name was on it. So she ran down the stairs to hand it to piper. "What is this" piper wanted to know. "I don't know I found it in Paige's room and she wasn't there". Phoebe says out of breath from running down the stairs. Piper takes the note from phoebe and walks out of the room "hey where are you going"? Phoebe says, as she is ready to follow piper out of the kitchen. "Hold on phoebe this might just be the thing that gets piper out of this leave her alone for a minute". As Leo grabs her by the arm before she has a chance to walk after piper. 

Piper walks in to the solarium with the letter in her hand. She is a little scared to open it. So she sits there for a few seconds before she opens the note. "Dear piper" she reads.

I don't know how to start this letter so I guess I just tell you what is on my mind. It was just as much of a shock for me to find out that I had a sister. (Let alone three). then it was for you. then I had to find out that one of these sisters had passed away. And that I had a destiny to forfill. I never knew that I was adopted until my dad (Sam) came to me and told me about my destiny. And about you and phoebe. At first I didn't want to come. I had a nice life and I was happy. But the thought of having two sisters was just too much and I had to come and find you. I knew it was going to be hard at first and that neither one of you would trust me. I talked to Leo and he said that you and prue had been very close and that it would take time for you to get used to me. You know the funny thing is that Leo said that I would get along with you first since prue had been more like a mother to phoebe and that phoebe would have a harder time of it. But I guess you husband was wrong. Pipers I never mend to take prue's place I never could you guys grew up together and have gone trough so much together. And I wish I had been with you guys from the beginning. But I wasn't. And you really can't blame me for that. I wish I could have known prue. Cause from what phoebe has told me she was terrific. I just wish you could have told me about her. But it seemed that you never even wanted to know me. Or acknowledge that I even was here. I wish I could have gotten to know you like I did phoebe. But I can't force you to do so. So as long as you don't want me around I will find a different place to live and maybe, maybe someday you can look at me like you do phoebe and no doubt used to look at prue. There is so much love there. I know you are a great person I have seen that when you are with phoebe and Leo and you didn't know I was watching. I just hope that one day we can be friends. Love Paige.

Piper puts the note down and covers her face as her shoulders shake from the sobs escaping form her throat. Leo and phoebe come running in the room. He takes her in his arms and comforts her as he hands the letter over to phoebe that can't wait to read it. After she reads the letter she looks at piper and Leo. "Where do you think she might have gone". She asks. "I have no idea". Leo answers. "I think I might know where she has gone" piper says as she gets up. "Well lets go then" phoebe says. "Uhmmm no phoebe I have to do this on my own. Piper then walks out of the room grabs her jacket and heads out the front door. Leo follows her to the door. "Piper are you okay" "Yes honey I am fine .I just cant believe how hurt she was by the way I acted. I have to make this right". As she gives him a kiss and closes the door. Leo looks up to the heavens and says. "Oh prue I think piper is getting a handle on this".

Pipe drives her car straight to the cemetery and sure enough there she was. She was sitting right next to prue's headstone with tears down her cheeks. Piper can hear her talking to prue as if her big sister was right there next to her. "Prue I tried I really did and she is so nice and I wish she would even like me a little bit. But she won't even look at me and when I talk to her it is as if she doesn't even hear me. I know you never met me and I have never known you but it seems like I can talk better to you than I can to her. What am I supposed to do. Oh how I wish you where here she would have liked me wouldn't she prue"? "Its not that I don't like you honey" Paige looks up to find piper standing right next to her. "I am sorry I will leave if you want to be with prue," Paige says as she gets up to leave. "No don't I don't want you to leave" piper stops her. "Let me explain and then maybe you can forgive me. "You see prue died very sudden and unexpected we had never come across a demon as strong as shaks before. And when Leo couldn't heal her we where devestated. She was our life. She took care of us after mom died. And then again after grams died. Fast-forward a few weeks and there you are. It was just very hard to look at you and know that you where there and not prue and that isn't your fault I know that. But like I said it is hard. You look a lot like her and you have a lot of her traits and that made it even harder. I do like you and in a lot of ways I love you I just was afraid if I showed that to you I would be betraying prue. Again a stupid move on my part. You are not at fault here. You had to deal with a lot too finding out you are a witch and have sisters you never knew exsisted. And then the fact that one of them didn't seem to like you. I am sorry Paige that I caused you to run out of our lives. But I don't want you to leave. I have already lost one sister and I am not ready to lose another one". Piper finishes "half sister you mean". Paige says with a small smile. "No sister I mean" piper said returning the smile. The girls came closer and gave each other a hug. "Now lets go home and have some chicken". Piper said. "Don't you mean steak" Paige laughed. "Nope I am making chicken it is the best chicken in the world and if you don't believe ask prue it was her favorite right prue". Piper says as she looks at the headstone. She throws her big sister a kiss and puts her arm around her new little sisters waist and both walk slowly out of the cemetery as piper starts to talk about all the things she and prue used to do.

Somewhere up in the clouds prue looks down and whispers you are right Leo I think she has a handle on it now

The end 


End file.
